Pirates and Damsels
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Because you're never too old for silly childhood games, and hunting for treasure will never stop being fun. - LilyLorcan


**Disclaimer: If you recognize 'em, I don't own 'em.**

**This was written for Mystii's 'Prompts, oh, Prompts' challenge on the Next-Gen Fanatics forum. The prompts were 'emerald', 'notebook', 'classified', and 'dream'.

* * *

**"_Arr_, matey! I say we make you walk the plank, little lady!"

"Oh, no, captain! Please not the _plank_! I'm too young to die!"

"Get walking, missy! _Arr_!"

"…You're horrible at the '_Arr'_ thing, you know that?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Lily begins giggling, collapsing down on the sand, close enough to the glittering blue waters of the beach that they tickle her feet every time a new wave crashes on the shore. Lorcan affects an indignant air for a moment before bursting into laughter himself and tumbling down besides her.

"I love role-playing pirates and damsels," she announces cheerfully, shielding her eyes from the bright glare of the sun's rays. "It's so much fun to pretend that we're out on sea, isn't it? With the water all around us and the skies high above?"

Lorcan nods absently, sneaking a sidelong glance at her in an attempt to memorize the way her strawberry-bright curls made a halo around her pretty, smiling face. "We used to play it more often when we were younger."

"We did," Lily remembers with a wistful smile on her face. "Why'd we stop?"

"I don't know," he says, shifting his gaze to the blue glow of the ocean. "I guess we just grew up and got too old to play childhood games."

"That's silly," Lily says immediately, flipping to her side so she can look at him. "You're never too old to play childhood games."

Lorcan grins, reaches a hand out, and tucks a curl behind her ear, making her blush. "Of course not. We'll never be too old to play."

For a moment, they just lay there, his hand still on her cheek and tension that is undeniably sexual hovering between them. Then, suddenly, Lily's hazel eyes light up with what he calls her 'Lightbulb Look', and she hops to her feet, brushing off her sundress with a beam on her face.

"Lorcan!" she says in delight, offering him a hand up. "Do you remember that treasure chest we buried somewhere around here when we were seven?"

"Yeah," he replies, vividly remembering Lily's laugh as she buried a large, wooden chest embedded with jewels in the sand. "What'd we put it in?"

She places her hands on her hips as she thinks. "Hmm…I think we just put random stuff—anything we were willing to give up, anything we could coax out of our family, and a notebook from each of us."

"Do you want to find it again?" Lorcan asks, grinning.

"Of course!" Lily beams, grabbing his hand. "Let's go! Do you know a locating spell?"

"Isn't that cheating?" he laughs, trying not to focus on how warm her hand is and instead drawing his wand.

Lily sticks her tongue out at him. "Whatever. I just want to find it."

She's practically dancing, giddy with excitement, and Lorcan finds it hard to breathe whenever she acts so adorably gorgeous, so he mutters the spell under his breath. A spot further down the beach, closer to the water, begins to sparkle golden, the glittering particles forming an X above the sand.

"Look!" Lily gasps excitedly, and literally dances her way down the beach to the sparkling sand. With a few waves of her wand, she displaces all the sand to the side, revealing the same wooden chest they had buried so many years ago. He'd forgotten what it looked like—it's much smaller than it had seemed back then, and one of the jewels, an emerald sitting right in the center, appears to be real.

"I'd forgotten that emerald," Lorcan says in wonder, running his hand over the sparkling green facets of the jewel. Sunlight dances over the stone and makes the emerald all but glow as Lily gingerly opens the chest, unearthing the childhood treasures they had buried so long ago.

"Oh, wow," Lily laughs, sounding amazed. "I had totally forgotten about most of these things."

With incredible care, the two of them lift the objects out of the chest. Among the mass of things they had somehow managed to fit in there, he spots a few of her earliest painting, her very first sketchbook, a red scarf from one of her older cousins, an appleberry picked from his garden, his favorite picture book from when he was four, and, buried deep in the chest, two little blue notebooks.

Lily takes the two notebooks and hands the one in his writing to him before opening her own and reading it. "We had such bad handwriting," she remarks, giggling.

"_Arr_, matey," he agrees, looking down at his note as she laughs.

_To whom it may concern,_ written in the far-neater handwriting of his father because he hadn't known how to spell 'concern'.

_Hi! My name is Lorcan! This treasure chest belongs to me and my best friend Lily! So, if you find it and we're still alive, please let us know. If you don't know what we look like, I have blond hair and blue eyes and Lily has these pretty red curls and brown eyes. She's kinda amazing, so you probably will know her from all the crazy stuff she'll get up to. I mean, she's got a _list_. I have one, too, but mine doesn't include 'flying to the moon on a broomstick' or anything like that. She's still pretty awesome though._

_Inside, I've written a lot of stuff. Mostly, it's a diary, and you can see what Lily and I have played every day from the time we learned how to write. We do a lot of fun stuff!_

_So, yeah, enjoy!_

_Bye!_

_Lorcan R. Scamander_

"You thought I was amazing?" Lily asks, startling him. She's apparently switched positions to the other side of the chest, and her warm, peppermint breath is tickling his cheek, inducing butterflies to waltz around in his stomach.

Lorcan feels himself blushing. "We were best friends!" he says defensively, quickly folding up the note. "Of course I thought you were amazing! Let me see your notebook."

Lily holds it out of his reach, sticking her tongue out at him. "No way, Scamander. This is classified information!"

"Classified, my arse," Lorcan snorts. "We wrote in those everyday on this very beach together! What did you write in there that I haven't seen?"

To his surprise, she blushes. "Stuff. Like, I don't know, dreams."

"Your dreams?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. "You mean, wanting to become a famous painter? Or an astronaut?"

Lily hugs her notebook to her chest and mumbles something into it.

Knowing when to be gentle with her and when to be playful, Lorcan reaches over and takes her hand. "Lils, I'm not gonna make fun of you."

She sighs. "I wanted to marry Teddy."

He blinks, instantly schooling his expression into something that _doesn't_ scream jealousy. "_Teddy_? Lily, are you—I thought that was just a crush? You were dreaming of _marrying_ him?"

"It was just a crush," Lily insists, her fingers instinctively twining with his and infusing him with warmth. "Trust me, it was. But it sure didn't feel like that back then."

Lorcan grins at her. "I can imagine. You know, I used to have the biggest crush on a girl I knew."

Lily glances up immediately. "Oh, really? Who?"

"I'm not telling," Lorcan smirks. "It's _classified information_, Lily-flower."

She lets go of his hand in favor of shoving his chest. "You're a prat. Help me clean this up, would you?"

Lorcan sighs. "Right," he mutters, wondering when he would work up the guts to tell her that _she_ had been his childhood crush—and still was, as a matter of fact.

Lily looks over at him curiously from the other side of the chest. "Why so sad, matey?"

"It's not important," he says quickly, not willing—not now, not ever—to risk their friendship.

Lily considers him thoughtfully for a moment, then smiles, leaps over the treasure chest, and lands at his side. "For what it's worth, Lorc," she whispers, nestling her body into his side, "I still think you're pretty amazing."

She presses a too-sweet, too-short kiss to his cheek before standing up and dancing over to the other side of the chest, humming a cheerful tone.

Lorcan grins, touching his lip glossed cheek. "Yeah, I love you, too, Lils."

Lily beams at him, and he thinks that maybe, _just maybe_, X marks the spot after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This started out as a drabble for my own amusement, because I love playing with these characters. Then, I took on the challenge, reworked it a little, and now it's a veritable oneshot! I hope you guys are enjoying my Lily/Lorcan phase! Haha, these two are just too cute! =D**

**Don't favorite with reviewing, please! Thank you!**


End file.
